


Home

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-19
Updated: 2005-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: Dawn was starting to chew at the edges of the sky by the time he finally got home, lighting the world just enough to be grey and flat and empty. Late enough that he was cold, right to the pit of his stomach, and the residue of too many hours of travel was making his skin prickle, but when his keys slid home with the others in the bowl on the dresser, he still found the energy to smile. Lance had left low warm lamps lit, so he stepped right into warmth and colour and consideration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://call-me-loca.livejournal.com/profile)[**call_me_loca**](http://call-me-loca.livejournal.com/) , over at [](http://fic-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fic-requests.livejournal.com/)**fic_requests**  
>    
> 

Dawn was starting to chew at the edges of the sky by the time he finally got home, lighting the world just enough to be grey and flat and empty. Late enough that he was cold, right to the pit of his stomach, and the residue of too many hours of travel was making his skin prickle, but when his keys slid home with the others in the bowl on the dresser, he still found the energy to smile. Lance had left low warm lamps lit, so he stepped right into warmth and colour and consideration.

He slid his shoes off, carefully quiet, and padded up the stairs, and he knew before he even reached the open door that Lance was sleeping soundly in the curtain-wrapped darkness. He could feel him. Sleep heavy air and the imperceptible scent of home, and Lance's breathing, gentle against the remembered edges of alarm codes and early birds. Long, even breaths, that heralded deep dreamless sleep. Sometimes he was awed to realise that he knew that, and that Lance knew him well enough that he could creep in like this and Lance wouldn't stir until the bed dipped and he broke into the warm cocoon of blankets with night-cooled skin.

Much as the idea of warm rumpled sleep-dazed Lance rolling into his arms and nuzzling at his neck appealed, the hour and the journey were still shivering over his skin, so he eased back from the bedroom door, heading for the guest bathroom and a hot shower.

The near-scalding needles of water pounding over his shoulders were bliss. He rolled his neck, feeling the tension from the drive pull and ease a little, and then ducked his head under the water. Sweet scented steam, and his own fingers kneading at his scalp, and the promise of sinking into bed with his sleeping lover was something approaching nirvana.

The movement of the shower curtain caught in the corner of his eye made him startle, heart pounding with the sudden jolt of reality over daydreams, but within moments there were warm arms wrapped around his chest, and he sagged back against naked skin.

"Mmmmm" Lance mumbled, hands roaming slick with soap, his voice low and slow and sleepy. "Was dreaming about you"

JC made a soft noise of inarticulate pleasure, stretching and arching his back to press closer still into Lance's embrace.

"Love you too" and even with his eyes shut against the fall of water, JC could hear the smile in Lance's words.


End file.
